G.O.
G.O. is the twenty-first episode in season nine of . Synopsis A mild-mannered accountant claims that he is being framed for murder, and a deeper look into the evidence proves that he may be right. Plot Neal Marshall is clearly out of place in Bar 212, but he befriends a waitress named Olivia just in time to defend her against a jerk who threatens to get her fired. Neal and the other man, Braden, get into a fight, but Braden leaves when Olivia says she’s going to call security. Neal goes to clean himself up in the bathroom, and another patron walks in to see him standing over Braden’s dead body. The team arrives at the scene to discover that the suspect and the victim are both missing. Horatio speaks to Neal’s wife Jenny, who is surprised to hear that her husband was supposed to meet his brother Dean at a bar. Dean says Jenny keeps her husband on a tight leash, and he was looking for a little bit of freedom. Neal’s car is found across the street from Olivia’s home address. Eric goes to speak to Olivia while Frank and Natalia discover a dead body matching Braden’s description in the trunk. Eric finds Neal in Olivia’s apartment and arrests the pair of them, but Neal insists that he’s being set up. The elevator breaks down, and Eric has to uncuff Neal and Olivia so they can help pry the doors open. Eric climbs out, but the elevator falls before he can pull the others out. He runs down the stairwell, but he finds the elevator in perfect working order at the ground floor—and empty. A switch was placed on the control panel to create the breakdown and then reverse it to give Neal and Olivia a soft landing. The body in the trunk has been dead for several days, and it shows signs that it has been held in refrigeration—it’s a medical cadaver, not Braden. They find an RFID chip in the cadaver’s arm that leads back to Silas Biotech. The receptionist says the body was misappropriated, but they haven’t filed a report because they weren’t sure the body had been stolen. It was taken during transport from the hospital. Neal calls Horatio and says Olivia is dead. He doesn’t know why someone is doing this to him, but he says he can’t trust the cops or anyone else. He leaves before they arrive, and they find Olivia’s dead body on the hotel floor. There is evidence that she was in a fight, and the fall broke her neck. Olivia’s fingerprints reveal that her real name is Lisa Blackhall. She charged the hotel room to a Silas Biotech company card, but Natalia and Horatio return to the company’s building to find it completely abandoned. Natalia finds some shredded paper in a trash chute, and Dave Benton is able to get an address for where the Silas Biotech bank statements were sent. When they go to this address, they find all of the witnesses from the bar. The so-called receptionist is actually Wendy Colton, the CEO of the LIVE Corporation, and she shows them the man Neal fought with—Braden is very much alive. She tells the team they can speak to the company’s lawyers about the cadaver and the false investigation, but she’s shocked to learn that Lisa is dead. Lisa took Neal to the hotel because it was part of the script to make it look like they slept together. Wendy gives the CSIs a folder including information about who set up this little “game”. Horatio gets a phone call—Neal has broken into his own house. He’s holding a gun, and he’s telling his wife they have to leave. Horatio arrives, and there’s a brief standoff before Neal’s brother Dean says they’re taking this too far. He tells Horatio that Neal’s gun isn’t loaded and begs him not to shoot the man. Neal is confused—he always keeps the gun loaded. Dean has to tell the truth: he set up the game with the LIVE Corporation as a way to get his brother to step outside of his comfort zone. Nobody was supposed to die. Unfortunately, Neal called his wife while he was at the hotel with Lisa, and she thought her husband was having an affair. Jenny arrived to see Lisa at the door, and she forced her way into the room. Lisa was thrown back by the door and hit her head, which killed her instantly. The CSIs have no choice but to arrest Jenny for manslaughter. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Josh Malina as Neal Marshall * Nicole Cannon as Jenny Marshall * Ian Kahn as Dean Marshall * Moran Atias as Olivia Hunter * Melora Hardin as Wendy Colton * Robert Parks-Valletta as Braden Wilkins * Alexander John as Scott Pendleton * Ethan Stone as Bartender * Joni Kemper as Long Legs See Also